


Peace Was Never an Option

by NCTentalising



Series: NCT in the X-MEN Verse [1]
Category: NCT (Band), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything's good at the end, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, I just love the x-men in general, I love cherik, Johnyong are soft boys, M/M, Taeyong and Johnny are on opposing sides, They still love each other, but wait theres more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTentalising/pseuds/NCTentalising
Summary: The mutants taken under the wings of Charles and Erik are reunited.





	Peace Was Never an Option

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place way after Apocalypse but also way before X-Men.
> 
> To clarify, Johnny is just like Erik and Taeyong is like Charles but their abilities are less enhanced.

"Did Charles send you?"  
  
"God, no. You know how much Charles can't stand the thought of any of us getting hurt, right?" Taeyong said.  
  
Johnny knows Charles would never send any of his students to do something as dangerous as this, crossing enemy borders, to get to one of Erik's.  
  
"Taeyong. . ."  
  
Taeyong looks up at Johnny, full of hope.  
  
"You know I can't just leave Erik here, right? I can't just leave everyone here. I can't just change because you persuaded me." He lets out a shaky breath.  
  
"Bring all of them, then. Charles is understanding. Please. It's not the same without you around." Taeyong pleads, grasping onto Johnny's arm.  
  
"There's feud between Charles and Erik." Was all Johnny said before shrugging Taeyong off.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yong."  
  
He hoists himself off the ground and goes back in through the second floor window.  
  
"Johnny. . ." Taeyong lets the tears fall.  
  
He tries to telepathically communicate with Johnny but the latter ignores it.  
  
He's not as strong as Charles yet but he makes the effort to speak to Johnny, and it's hard. He hates the fact that he can't do what Charles did when he tried to bring Raven home.  
  
_'Taeyong! Return immediately!'_ He hears Charles in his head and sighs.  
  
He's in so much trouble.  
  
When he gets back, though, he doesn't exactly get and earful from Storm nor Charles but rather looks of sympathy from them and his team- family alike.  
  
"Are you okay?" Doyoung asks as he nods.  
  
"Taeyong, please, don't ever run off again." Storm puts a hand to his shoulder. Ororo Munroe was one to be motherly and strict if she needed to. But now, all she sees is her hurt child.  
  
                                       🏹💫🏹  
  
On the other hand, Erik stands by Johnny's door, the light from the hallway lightly illuminating Erik's figure.  
  
"John Suh." He calls out.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? What do you think you've done wrong?" Erik asks.  
  
"I. . . I don't know."  
  
"For not following him. That's what you've done wrong, isn't it?" He looks up at Erik, slowly approaching him.  
  
"That was the mistake I made when I left Charles. I didn't listen to him." Erik clears the confusion.  
  
"Taeyong said that Charles is an accepting man."  
  
"My ego eats away at me, boy." He looks sad, Johnny wants to comfort him.  
  
He knows what it's like to be abandoned by family. Heck, he's been through that, no one cared for him like Erik did, a much needed father figure.  
  
"Sometimes, I just wished that I hadn't been the Erik Lehnsherr that I was. I was young, stupid and arrogant. I just thought what I did was right. I wanted to end discrimination against mutants. We are superior to humans and yet, we're scared of them. We want to blend in with them." Erik says then sighs.  
  
"You should go, Johnny. Go to him."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"We'll follow soon."  
  
"Promise me you will." Johnny says, only getting a nod from Erik.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
                                       🏹💫🏹  
  
"Wait, what is that?" Doyoung squinted.  
  
"It looks like a human?" Jungwoo squints as well.  
  
Lucas was already in a combat pose behind Jungwoo, everyone following suit.  
  
"It's Johnny!" Taeyong's eyes start sparkling, it's something that happens when he absolutely loves something and everyone's probably noticed it by now.  
  
Everyone slowly stood in a less awkward position but never letting their guard down.  
  
"Yong. . ." Johnny reaches the ground and makes his way towards Taeyong, the rest giving them some space.  
  
"Johnny." Taeyong is wrapped up in his embrace, breathing in his cologne, Johnny kissing his hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry, baby." He whispers and kisses the side of Taeyong's head.  
  
Jungwoo smiles at the sight and leans back into Lucas, who does the same and kisses his cheek.  
  
"Are they coming?" Taeyong asks when they part.  
  
"Erik told me they would."  
  
And they did, all of them followed Erik back to the mansion. The place became livelier than ever. Both Charles and Erik patched up their relationship.  
  
                                         🏹💫🏹  
  
"So, how's everything?" Lucas asks.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Just perfect."  
  
Taeyong and Johnny both reply at the same time. The former closes his eyes and smiles. He feels a pair of lips and his, hands automatically going around Johnny's neck.  
  
"Tone it down, man." Lucas says.  
  
"You talk as if you and Jungwoo don't do the same." Johnny laughs as Lucas blushes.  
  
"Don't call me out!" The three of them laughed.  
  
This is everything that Johnny wants. Taeyong, friends and the best environment to spend his life in possible. Where mutants are united.


End file.
